So, Do You Actually Know What's Going On?
by Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen
Summary: Bella is a vampire. The prologue tells the story. A lot happens in a short chapter. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Prologue

He stood there, waiting. I looked confused at him. Then Alice charged through the door. She smiled and threw my clothes into a big bag. I asked what was going on, but I got no answer. She grabbed my pillows and my pictures of me and Edward. She grabbed the all of the discs inside of my CD player case. I stared at her as she grabbed anything that was small enough to stuff into the bag. She grabbed everything I would need if I was going on Vacation, or moving. Edward took one of my pairs of underwear and stuffed them in the bag too. I could tell he was looking for something specific.

"Where's the hamster." My eyes grew wide, how did he know about my hamster. Scruffles, I hadn't even met Edward when he died.

"How do you know about Scruffles?" I muttered. Alice glared at him. Edward looked as though he had just told me a life threatening secret.

He cleared his throat and began, "Bella, when I had become 80, I found you. You were living with Renee and Charlie. You smelt like heaven, the opposite of me, I was hell. I felt like the reason I had turned was so that I could find you and make you mine. But I couldn't burst in there and bite you in front of your parents." He paused, afraid to go on, "I watched you day and night, when you got up in the morning, your hair a mess. I watched you when you went to school, when you were in school, when you walked home. And when you took a shower, I would day dream about being in there with you, feeling your warm, smooth body against mine. You were only 13 or something like that so you didn't know anything much, nothing about sex or anything. You would stare out your window; I would stare at you from behind a bush. It was like I was a stalker, I was angry at myself. I was afraid one day I wouldn't have gone hunting and I would lash out, like you were a target. Then, one day, the saddest day of my life, I moved to Forks, Washington. I couldn't look at you anymore because you weren't anywhere I could see you." He paused again, "Then, you moved here. That was probably the happiest day of my life. See, you leave, the saddest day. You come back and stay, I am the happiest I could ever be. My family was so happy when I started talking again. I wouldn't talk when I wasn't near you. You were the only way to keep me alive. So, here I am." He paused again, "Your fiancé and you are my savior."

Tears formed in my eyes. It killed me to hear those words, the words of his love for me. The words that said that I was too good for him, even though that wasn't true. He clutched me to him.

"Do you want me to bite you now, Bella?" He asked. I nodded.

The venom entered me. I shook, it started burning first, and then it turned into fire. It was on fire, but, it wasn't. It was just the venom.

_Just the venom._ I repeated that to myself a few times. Then I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I was beautiful.

"Edward, I love you," I said, trying to cry, knowing that I couldn't. I sat on his lap.

"Shall we go hunting, dear?" He said.

"Sure, Hun." I murmured.


	2. A Very Hard Job

_5 Years Later, Bella is already a vegetarian and is going back to Forks High._

_Edward POV_

"Bella, Bella," I said, shaking her. Bella was sitting at the computer, staring at a new thing she had discovered. It was called 'fanfiction'. I stared at her screen, she was writing about us, about the things she hadn't done with me, and what it would be like if she were pregnant.

_Edward looked at my face as it screwed itself up and I pushed out the baby. I was relieved, but scared at the same time. What would happen between me and Jake…?_

I didn't want to read anything else. I shook her shoulder again. She looked up at me and snickered. I stared at her, _what was wrong with her? _I looked back at the computer screen.

_Edward pushed Jacob into the sharp rack of knives. Jacob smiled, it healed quickly. He pushed him into the nearby pot of boiling water, it felt cool. Not hot, as it would to the dog. Edward held the pot between his two hands and he poured the remains on to Jakes head. He shook in terror. He groaned, and melted. I gasped, werewolves could melt?_

I laughed, she stared at me. _What's wrong with making stuff up? _Her eyes seemed to say. I laughed again, she frowned. _Ugh! _What was so addicting to that computer?!

_Edward stared at my blank face as Jacob slowly melted. He snickered, I, as a vampire, pushed him into more knives, he laughed, I could tell he was thinking that it didn't hurt._

I stared at her again. She saved her document and softly kissed me, she walked over to her drawers, and picked up some clothes to go to her job interview. I cocked my head to the side, what the heck was she dressing in? In her arms were a lacy top and a short skirt. She didn't pick up any underwear, or a bra. She smiled at me; she probably had to seduce her way into the job. She came out of the bathroom looking stunning; her hair was wet and smelt like strawberries. Her outfit was the perfect amount of fabric to make her look perfect. She picked up her bag, threw her cell phone and wallet inside and walked over to give me a kiss. She kissed me softly again. I wondered why she didn't talk to me at all today. Maybe she was warming up her voice?

_Bella POV_

I walked out the door, trying to look sexy to seduce my new boss. He had to think I was perfect so that he could give her a job; he wouldn't if he thought she was just an ugly hobo who didn't know anything. I laughed at her personal joke. I stared at the building in front of me, it was so ugly, it needed a _vampires_ touch. I walked into the building, the people inside stared at me. I must have really looked beautiful. Even a woman was staring at my visible cleavage. I walked up to the front desk, a tall man was sitting there, he had dark hair with brown eyes, and he too, was staring at her breasts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who are you here for?" he managed to say.

"I'm here for Mr. Tawahima," I said, trying to seduce this man too. The place looked very Japanese, just like the boss. He looked at the computer screen.

"Okay, you may sit. He will call your name when he's ready." He managed too. I sat down on a couch, a woman brought me a basket of muffins.

"Thank you." I said, flashing my white teeth. She walked away, stunned.

The man at the desk started talking to another man next to him.

"Hey, do you see the ass on that one?" he said to the other man. The other guy nodded, looking directly at me.

"She's sure to be a great model." The other guy said.

The job I was applying for was a modeling job, I was sure to get it. I probably didn't even have to wear makeup to get it. I would still stun him. I walked inside when I heard my name being called.

"Bella Cullen!!" he shouted from the other room. I straightened my posture and walked in. His jaw dropped. I looked fantastic, apparently. I handed him my papers.

"Hello, Mr. Tawahima." I said. He smiled,

"Call me Saburo, please." He said, smiling widely.

"Okay, Saburo." I smiled.

"So, you're here for the modeling j-job, B-Bella?" He choked out, I nodded. He smiled, his eyes trying not to be staring at my breasts. I could see Edwards face right now, he would probably be reading the stupid boss's mind.

My mind flickered to my vampire power, or should I say _powers_. I was a… _special_ vampire. I had all of the possible vampire powers. I had the mind reading power too, so I knew that Edward would be mad at the thoughts.

_Wow, that girl has amazing breasts, I can picture her on top of me, massaging me softly on my-_

I shivered, that was disgusting. He smiled at me, grabbing my papers from the desk and reading them. He nodded, smiling with every few sentences.

Then I read Edwards thoughts,

_BELLA! You come home right now, that man is disgusting. Did you hear his thoughts? I mean, how old is he? 65? He actually is 65 too. I'm 100 something, but I'm also 17. Now, get your job and come home._

I pulled out one of my mobiles, and began texting Edward.

"Edward, it's fine, I'm used to having men staring at my breasts. Even old ones, as disturbing as that is…"

I sent the message; I looked up, he was staring at my breasts again. I read Edwards thoughts again after that,

_Bella, I understand that, but this guy is bad. Scary bad, in his mind, he's planning to rape you Bella, RAPE YOU._

I stopped reading Edwards mind and began reading the man's mind again.

_I'll strip out of my clothes and then sneak into the shower with her, then when she is shampooing, I'll stick my-_

I shivered, frowning at his disgusting thoughts. This would be a hard job. Very hard.


End file.
